Am I Unwanted?
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Sola suffered more than any of us when her story was deleted, now see what she experianced when Fanfiction threw her out into the cold, cruel world.


About four or five months ago as most of the people who read my fics (well, the majority of them) know AMewsing Tales was deleted. Fanfiction deleted it because it was dubbed as being "too interactive" with the reviewers.

This is a one shot story that comes from the one who suffers the most from this loss. There's a picture on my Deviant art account that covers this pretty well, it's called "A Slap to the Face" along with a cute picture of Puccha as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics from "Fix you" by Coldplay or Pokémon.

* * *

"Ouch," the Mew said as she landed upon her rear in the street. The people who owned the building had decided to get rid of her, and then they had done so while being extra cruel, they had thrown her out like trash.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm too interactive? Sure I'm social and I love to chat but '_too_ interactive'? Please give me another chance." She said as she got down upon her knees and she reached out to grab the leg of the one closest to her, the male grumbled something and swung his hand at Sola.

Stunned, the Mew was propelled back as she lost her grip. She skidded across the ground, until her back collided with a trash can. She sat up before hunching over and grabbing her cheek while beginning to cry out in pain. The slap had not only hurt Sola physically, but it had also hurt her spirit. The Mew felt tears brimming at the corners of her blue eyes. "That was home to me..." _The only home I've ever known…_ Her thoughts echoed.

She looked up at the sky, sighing as raindrops hit her. "Rain…? Ah crap! Nobody feels sorry for me, I'm all..." Her legs trembled and she wailed the last part loudly, "Alone! I'm all alone!" She suddenly lashed out at a nearby wall in bitter anger, her tail weakly slapping the bricks. A jolt of pain shot up her spine. More tears fell freely right before she clutched her tail in pain. Then, she collapsed to the ground and hugged her legs while burrowing her face in her knees. She began to rock back and forth while whimpering the words, "I'm all alone." over and over.

"Excuse me miss," A voice said as two yellow feet stepped into the Mew's sight. Sola yelped and jerked backwards in surprise. As soon as she could recompose herself, the Mew glanced upward, meeting face to face with a Pikachu, the Mew noticed the rodent was soaking wet, but then again, so was she.

"Yeah," she sniffled, "what is it?"

"Well, I saw you get kicked out and heard your cries, and... Um, well, I was wondering if you needed a place to stay. At least, until you find a new home that is." It replied, smiling.

"R-really? Are you sure?" Sola asked doubtfully eying the Pikachu like she couldn't believe it.

The Electric Mouse Pokémon smiled and nodded. "Sure, follow me, I'll show you to my house," it said, offering a paw which she eagerly grasped.

As the Pikachu helped her to her feet Sola smiled. "My name's Sola, just so you know."

He smiled, walking onward as Sola followed, pausing he said, "Such a pretty name. But then again you are a very pretty Pokémon."

Sola blushed, "Wow, nobody has ever called me pretty before." She said.

The Pikachu walked a few more steps before saying, "Then they must be blind. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you my name yet. I'm Puccha."

"Nice to meet you Puccha," she replied. "Thank you for helping me."

The male waved a paw, "Don't mention it."

00

The Mew ducked her head and stepped through the slot, Puccha replaced the Poke-door flap he'd been holding up for her as quietly as possible, so as not to make a sound. "Wipe your feet on the floor mat. We don't want to leave muddy paw prints all over the house. I like to keep my place as clean as possible." He said and wiped his own feet vigorously on said mat.

Sola scrapped the bits and pieces of mud from between her toes before nodding. "Is this all yours?"

Puccha paused, "Well, Alice lives here too."

"Who's Alice?" The Mew asked.

"Alice is my owner; she's very nice and hardly ever gets mad at me even though I have a bad habit of breaking stuff." At the last part of his sentence the male's ears drooped guiltily.

"Oh, she must be real nice." _Should I mention my affinity for wreaking things?_ She wondered.

"She is," he replied. "I'll go find her, stay here."

Sola nodded, "Alright,"

The Pikachu then padded off into a room where a soft melody was playing. Sola strained her ears but couldn't manage to make out the words.

She stood there for awhile, fur dripping wet and ears drooping. And then she saw a human appear from within the room Puccha had scurried into. Said Pikachu appeared in the door frame while drying himself off with a towel, he looked at her and smiled. "Is this her?" the woman asked. Sola fought back the urge to recoil when the female reached down and stroked the area beneath her chin.

Alice continued to stroke beneath the Mew's chin. A small thrumming sound began to come from within her chest as the Mew purred for the first time in a long time. "Mew." She said.

"I'm told you can speak, is that so?" Alice asked with a small smile.

Sola fidgeted before looking to the Pikachu for reassurance.

"It's alright." He said.

Sola gulped and nodded. "I can talk." She murmured so faint it was barely a whisper.

"Come again?"

"I said I can talk." Sola repeated once more.

"So you can." Alice replied. She looked towards Puccha. "Go get the dear a towel would you Puccha?" she asked.

"Okay Alice," the chu replied and withdrew back inside the room.

He returned and handed her a towel. Sola blinked confusedly.

"You don't want to catch a cold do you?"

"N-no." The Mew stuttered.

"Then you'd best dry off." Alice said.

The Mew paused. "Oh, okay." She said before rubbing the towel all over her damply furred body.

"Puccha says your name is Sola. Is that correct?"

"Y-yes ma'am, my name is indeed Sola." Sola said as she wringed the water out of her tail, wincing when she touched the part that had become bruised from the incident with the brick wall. She raised a paw and touched her cheek, wincing when that too, felt badly bruised.

"Would you like to come into the kitchen? I was baking some cookies before you arrived, they should be cool enough to eat right about now." Alice said and patted Sola upon the head.

At the mention of cookies Sola's ears lifted. But then she shook her head sadly. "No ma'am, I… I have to get going now. If I hurry I might find a dry place to stay before nightfall."

Puccha suddenly laughed. "Weren't you listening earlier? I said you could stay here for awhile." His eyes flickered and he looked at Alice, "She can stay for awhile, right?"

"Stay for awhile? Of course not Puccha! She can stay for as long as she wants to." Alice said as she scooped the Mew up in her arms and cuddled her.

"Come on Sola dear, stay with us. You will stay, right?" Puccha asked as he scurried up Alice's leg and sat there on the woman's left shoulder.

The Mew, having never seen such kindness from complete and total strangers now began to cry. "I'll stay." She said. "I'll gladly stay here with you guys forever!"

* * *

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"_

_"Fix You" by Coldplay_

00

Okay folks, you know you want to…

**Review! **

**Viva la feedback!**


End file.
